kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zenki7/The Story of Vandilisam and Vandalisam
Vandilisam and Vandalisam While you probably did know about [[:Category:Vandilisam|the funny Vandilisam-misspelling]], that Freddy and mahself were jokin' about every once in awhile, you didn't know, that there was also a Vandalisam! Neither did I until I came across it by sheer accident while floatin' around the wiki's unused categories on September 25, 2017! This reminded me of Godi Goni, so I thought: "Hey! Let's make Vandilisam and Vandalisam into OCs, too!" Vandili and Vandali of the Sam tribe So I came up with this: Shortly after Godi Goni's battle against King Koopa (aka "Bowser"), the weird pipe to alt world started making funny noises once again. It sounded like Mario was shrinking and growing inside it over and over again! Suddenly, a blue dwarf wearing green overalls fell out of it and landed on top of his head. He wore yellow shorts on top of his head, that read Vandili in blue letters. He got up and said: "Hurk durk gurk!" Vandili was a proud member of the Sam-dwarf demons tribe, that wore star shaped masks on their faces and made their living by smuggling grammar errors into unsuspecting Wikia/FANDOM users' texts! Then the weird pipe made noises once again and another Sam fell out. Vandili got his four fingered hand beneath his chin and raised his mask. It revealed a flat face with no nose and two yellow eyes. He had two tiny tusks comming from his lower yaw and his chin was flat. His face was almost square like a box. He looked at the other Sam, who had ended up on their behind. It was a purple Sam wearing orange overalls. He wore light grey shorts on top of his head, that read Vandali in purple letters. He got up as well and turned around, only to be punched in the face by the other one. Vandili let out a cheerful "Guuurk!" as he punched his younger brother to greet him. Vandali's mask fell of and revealed a black orb covered in a purple aura with two orange eyes. The Sam didn't have head. There was just a black hole instead. Vandili shook his head, picked up the mask and put it back onto his brother's "face". Then they did the Shin Chan wiggly butt dance together and danced into the direction of Dank Meme Castle. Dancing to the Castle Once the two Sams arrived, they were noticed by Chibi Zenki, who was checking out his surroundings while standing on one of the Dank Meme Castle's towers. He leaped down to inspect the odd dudes. It turned out, they only reached up to his knees! Chibi Zenki, surprised to find someone even smaller than himself started laughing. The Sams didn't understand this and joined his laughter. Then Freddy went outside to visit Alt and saw the laughing triplet of midget demons. Shocked, Freddy ran back inside the castle, but told himself nah and walked outside. Because the Sams were only a couple feet tall, Freddy bent down and said "Hey there". The Sams then completely ignored him and ran into the castle. This story is still unfinished and currently being written. The Freddy related lines are by Freddy. More funny stories will follow soon! Category:Blogs Zenki7